Moments
by The May Waters
Summary: There were many moments which built their relationship.


Challenge opens from: July 1, 2014

Challenge will be closed by: July 20, 2014

Winner announced on: August 10, 2014

Prompts (choose at least one):

Doors

Garden Gnomes

Quidditch tryouts

Pairings:

Ginny/Harry

Quotes (use at least one):

"You forgot all about it!"

"Whenever I think about you, I get heartburn."

"Have you seen my brain? I seem to have misplaced it."

-oOo-

Title: Moments

Summary: There were many moments which built their relationship.

May Waters

-oOo-

Doors

-oOo-

Harry and Ginny may have had minor disagreements, but neither was known to yell at the other. Which is why the whole of the Burrow was shaken one night when Ginny could be heard yelling right before the slamming of a door. They heard Harry shouting back, asking her to open the door and just talk to him. No one knew what it was about, but they figured it might be a little healthy for their over bearing romantic relationship. There was one time where Harry had said he supported the Appleby Arrows and Ginny had straight away said she was trying out for the Holyhead Harpies, luckily Harry had held his tongue and become a resolute Harpies fan but he always had a soft spot for the Arrows.

"Ginny," Harry took on a lighter tone up the stairs of the Burrow; his forehead was pressed against Ginny's shut bedroom door.

"You forgot all about it!" She whispered angrily through the wood.

"Gin," Harry took a deep breath, "Have you seen my brain? I seem to have misplaced it."

"What?" Her voice was much lighter and he could've sworn he heard a giggle.

"I think I may have lost my brain, I just forgot and I didn't mean to. I want to make it up to you Gin,"

"I'm still mad; you know how I feel in those kinds of situations."

"It's just," he paused, "whenever I think about you, I get heartburn. It's so hard to explain, I love you Ginny."

"What?" The door had opened and he had nearly fallen on top of her.

"I love you, I got overexcited about showing you off as my girlfriend and I put you in a situation you didn't really like."

"I don't care about any of that right now." Ginny had pulled him into her room and gently shut the door behind him. "You love me?"

"Yes, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you, I'm sorry if I put you on the spot." Harry was rambling and he wanted to just find somewhere to quietly die. He was stopped from this current trail of thinking when Ginny pressed herself up against him and kissed him. Her hands had tangled in his hair and he could feel his back pressed up against the wood of her bedroom door.

"I love you," Ginny's brown eyes penetrated his green ones and he smiled. No more words were needed as his mouth came down to meet hers in a very passionate kiss.

-oOo-

Holyhead Harpies

-oOo-

Harry had decided to surprise Ginny, the tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies team were of course open, but it could be potentially hard to get in. They'd already sent off about ten people from the pitch because their first names didn't start with a "G." Ginny hadn't told Harry when the tryouts were, claiming his presence would be a distraction. He had of course then perused the Quidditch section in _The Daily Prophet_ for when the tryouts would be. He waited precisely fifteen minutes once Ginny had left so he could depart himself, situating himself in the topmost box of the stands so she wouldn't notice him as the pitch was far below and she would be trying out for the Chaser position.

Harry watched as Gwenog Jones, the team captain, led those trying out through all sorts of rigorous training programs, which included running on stable ground and as well as ground racing other people on brooms. He didn't quite understand her strategy, but she was friendly enough with everyone and Ginny made it into the top five. Which became top four a moment later when one of the taller girls was revealed to really be a boy; his Polyjuice Potion had run out. Harry chuckled and watched as two of the girls were chosen as starting line and the other two given reserve positions. He didn't know which one Ginny had been given, but he hoped she was pleased. Harry noticed their dismissal from the pitch and he raced down the stairs to where Ginny would be coming out.

"You did brilliantly!" He exclaimed upon seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked shocked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I wanted to watch you try out and you said I'd make you nervous, so I came without you knowing it."

"I love you," Ginny whispered kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Love you too,"

"I think you're my good luck charm then."

"Am I?"

"You must be, I got a starting position."

"That's amazing!" He spun her in a full circle.

"I'm really excited, I have to be back to the pitch tomorrow at eight to start my official training."

"Then I guess we can't celebrate late into the night like I hoped."

"We could," Ginny winked and then apparated away back to the Burrow.

-oOo-

The Gnome Toss Competition

-oOo-

Harry had been staying at the Burrow for the last few weeks and was more than happy to help out with chores. One particular bright summer's day, when it was especially hot, Harry Potter could be seen outside tossing gnomes over the hedge. He had discarded his shirt and settled for using it as a second belt.

"You're working hard," Ginny commented coming up behind him with a glass of water.

"It's not that hard, it's just hot." Harry nodded towards the glass in her hand. "Did you bring that out for me?"

"Nope," She smiled and pressed the glass to her own lips taking a firm swallow. Harry grinned and walked towards her, Ginny started to slide the glass away, stretching her arm as far as it would go. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed little kisses to her neck, she didn't budge.

"What do you say, we have a little competition? Whoever can throw a gnome the farthest gets the glass of water."

"Oh you're on Potter," Ginny smirked and set it on a nearby tree trunk. When all was dark and quiet outside, however, the glass of water was still sitting there. They had not been able to decide who'd thrown a gnome the farthest and the "judges" of the competition refused to say.

* * *

**Note: If you enjoyed this story please be sure to VOTE for it in ****_The Twin Exchange_**** forum for the July writing competition. Link is on my profile! ~May**


End file.
